The Newest Shiba
by Ryojin
Summary: Ichigo has died 5 years after losing his powers in his fight with Aizen. He was never able to regain them and now finds himself in the Soul Society. He decides that going to the academy is the best thing for him to do. But with other forces at work will he be able to attend school in peace or will his chaotic luck get the better of him?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know that Ichigo going to the Shinigami Academy is a story idea is a dead horse that has been beaten 5000 times too many but it is still a story idea I like and wanted to tackle myself. I took a few ideas from some of the stories I have read in this category. I hope you all like it and stick with it. I have no idea how long I will make the story but it will not be short. Thank you for reading and leave any comments on anything you think I should add or how you feel about the first chapter.**

Ichigo Kurosaki has finally died. When I say finally I mean he was hit by a car after going five years without powers. For most people this would be a big deal, but for Ichigo dying was probably didn't even make the top ten in events of his life. He had been abandoned by Soul Society when he lost his powers. They had finished using him as their weapon and was tossed aside and now he was going straight back to Soul Society.

Now, normally souls will lose their memories when they go to the Soul Society, but everyone knows there is something unique about Ichigo so of course he didn't.

Ichigo woke up in the middle of the woods in the Rukongai wearing brown rags. He had no idea where he was. All he knew was he was stuck back in the world that had already abandoned him.

"Damn! Where the hell am I?" The orange haired kid looked around and could see nothing. He walked over a nearby hill to try to get a better view to try and see if there was a district nearby he could live. Unfortunately luck was never on his side.

"Yo! Ichigo what are you doing here?!" The voice rang out in Ichigo's ears. It came from behind him but he knew who it was since he had just reached the top of the hill to see giant arms sticking out of the ground holding a banner above a house.

"Hey Kukaku. Long time no see." Ichigo turned around to see the busty woman that had helped him break into the Sereitei all those years ago. "The thing is, I sort of just died."

Normally that would be a sad thing but to the Shiba woman she was exctatic. "Does that mean you get stay in the Soul Society!?" She jumped on his back and started dragging him into the house.

As she dragged him to the house Ichigo finally spoke up. "Can you not tell anyone I am here? I would rather they didn't know."

Kukaku froze for a second and looked down at the kid. He had a bit of a sad look on his face. Of course being a friend of Yoruichi she knew what had happened and what was going on. She would go along with it…. For now. "Alright…. On one condition." She grinned one of her infamous Shiba grins. "You have to become my brother."

"What?!" Ichigo had not expected that.

"My brother. We will adopt you into the Shiba clan sort of like how Rukia became a Kuchiki. I can help hide you in the house if that is what you want, but only Shiba's can live in the Shiba house. You can change your name if that helps? Everyone has heard stories of the great Ichigo Kurosaki. Even in the Rukongai. If you want to hide you need a new name, and Shiba is the best of them!" Her plan was working perfectly. Of course being a Shiba meant the plan was relatively simple. Make Ichigo a Shiba. Get him to stop being a baby. Have him help restore the clan.

"Fine."

"Good! Now let's go and get some food I am starving! Ganju! Come meet your now brother!"

What neither of them noticed was the pair of golden eyes from a certain cat that was hiding up in a tree and had witnessed everything. She left to the world of the living to inform his family and friends that the boy was ok, but he was to be left alone. She only told Urahara where he really was.

* * *

Ichigo and Kukaku went inside the house and Ichigo's reunion with his fellow Ryoka invader was as boisterous as when they first met, and as violent. When all was said and done they sat down for food.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" Ichigo's new brother asked the question with very little manners while food was falling out of his mouth.

"I think I will go with Shiro. Shiro Shiba."

"Well then Shiro Shiba, welcome to the family!" His sister tackled him with a large hug. Pressing her ample breasts into his back. Ichigo's face immediately took on a crimson color. The thoughts in his head sort of went like this.

 _Calm down Ichigo, she is now your sister. She is also friends with Yoruichi so she is probably just teasing you._

After a lot of drinking to celebrate the new family member. Ichigo passed out due to his inexperience. When he woke up he found out what Kukaku's true motivations were.

* * *

The next morning he woke up with a huge headache and found himself sitting next to a tree. He had a note on his chest from his new sister.

 _Dear Shiro,_

 _I agreed to not tell anyone you are here but as your new sister I care about your wellbeing. I knew if you were going to hide here you would just mope around and bring the mood down. So even though you may be upset, I signed you up to enter the Shinigami academy. You wouldn't really have fun if you weren't able to fight and protect people. So have fun and don't party too much! Or do!_

 _Big sister Kukaku_

 _P.S. If you do something to ruin the family name. I will make sure you won't be able to add to the family._

While Ichigo was reading this Kukaku was back at her house laughing and thinking about how her plan was going to go perfectly. Shiba was a noble clan that fell out of grace because a member of the noble clans needs to hold a position of lieutenant or higher at all times and since Kaien died they haven't had anyone. Ichigo will reach that easy and bring the family back to their previous status. But really she just wanted another brother and for him to be happy.

Ichigo looked up and saw the large building in front of him. The Shinigami academy. This was going to be awkward and annoying but deep down he knew Kukaku was right. Fighting Hollows and protecting people is what he does. Maybe it wasn't so bad having an older sibling. He never had one before.

He took a deep breath and walked through the doors. He met with a short woman with glasses who was just inside the door.

"Are you Shiro Shiba?"

"Yes."

"You are late." She stated this in a matter of fact tone and shoved a uniform, a packet, and a key into his hand. "This will have all of your information. Your class schedule, your room, and a map of the school. If you have any questions ask any of the faculty or come to me. I am in charge of the new students at the school. My name is Nanao and I am lieutenant of squad 8." Ichigo gulped. Thankfully this was one of the few lieutenants he has had almost no contact with so maybe she wouldn't recognize him.

"Thank you for the help lieutenant." He bowed and continued on following the map to his room.

He found his room and when he entered he found something quite surprising. He was expecting a roommate but what he was not expecting was for the roommate to be a female. Or for her to be gorgeous. She was laying on her stomach on one of the two beds in her room. She had brown hair that trailed down to the middle of her back. And a modest figure in height and certain other areas. She was somewhere in the middle between Matsumoto and Rukia in those areas.

He coughed to get her attention and she practically flew off her bed in surprise.

"Are you my roommate?" She was laying on the ground looking skeptically at the new person in the room.

Ichigo just smiled at her. "Sorry for surprising you. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. My name is Shiro Shiba."

"Shiba? So are you one of those stuck up nobles?" She looked at him with a glare. She must have not like nobles

He laughed thinking about the differences between Kukaku and Byakuya. "Obviously you have never met a Shiba. Shiba's are considered nobles but we hate stuck up pricks like the Kuchiki's." That earned a smile from his new roommate. She got up off the floor and offered her hand.

"Ayumi Yamada. And if you aren't like those other nobles then I think we will get along just fine." She was a head shorter than Ichigo but had very soft facial features. All Ichigo could think about was that she was very cute. Then he remembered something.

"Yamada? I think I know that name from somewhere." Ichigo was a little confused. He knew he recognized it but he couldn't place the name anywhere.

"My older brother is a seated officer in the 4th division! He is amazing! My goal is to be even better and maybe even become a lieutenant! I want to make him proud." She was bouncing up and down while talking about him. Looks like she had an older brother complex. But at least now he was able to recognize the name.

"That's awesome I am sure you will do just that! I bet Hanataro would be proud." She froze and looked at him with a very suspicious expression.

"I never said his name. How do you know my brother?" The glare was almost as dangerous as facing off against Grimmjow. He gulped. She was obviously protective of her brother.

"I know the names of a lot of seated officers so when you said 4th squad I remembered his name. I spent a lot of time studying about the winter war." He sighed in relief when it looked like she bought it.

"Whatever, let's get ready for our first class."

Ichigo got everything together and changed in the bathroom. That was when he noticed that his hair had been died black. Most likely by Kukaku to keep his identity secret. The two roommates left and walked to their first class which was history. They walked together in silence but it wasn't awkward. He was glad he had already made one normal friend. At least normal for a shinigami. Ichigo was convinced that everyone in the Soul Society was insane based off the people he had met. Plus she was Hanataro's sister so it probably runs in the family.

They arrived in the classroom and they both sat in the back.

"Shiro, what squad do you want to be in when you graduate?"

"What?" The question had caught him off guard. He had never thought about that before.

"Which squad do you want to be in? I want to go into either the 10th or the 5th. I think the 10th would be great since it has the prodigy at the head of it. I bet he is a great leader and the 5th doesn't even have a captain yet! Maybe if I work hard enough I can become a captain if I join the 5th."

Ichigo was still stuck in his mind. _There was no way I was going to join the old man's squad. Soi Fon hates me. Maybe squad 3, I heard Rose came back and took over. I am terrible with kido so squad 4 is out. Squad 5 could be alright. Definitely not 6. I cannot spend that much time around Renji and Byakuya and not kill them. 7, 8, 9, and 10 are alright. Not 11 or 12. Both of the captains there would chase him until they killed him. 13 could work since Jushiro seems like a good guy. But could I be around Rukia that much?_

"I think any of the non-specialized squads would work best." Just then their history teacher walked in the door and Ichigo could not be more surprised.

"Hello, everyone. I will be your teacher for the history that spans the time from the Ryoka invasion to the winter war. I was chosen as teacher for this since I was there for all of it. My name is Rukia Kuchiki, Lieutenant of squad 13." The raven haired girl smiled at the class. Then her eyes stopped on him and widened as much as his already were staring at him. Hiding was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

Everyone in the class looked at him very confused on why Rukia Kuchiki was looking at him. She broke out of her haze and looked down at the attendance sheet searching for a name and sighed. "Sorry about that Shiba. You just look so much like your older brother I was surprised since I was in the same squad as Kaien."

 _That's what it was? She can't even tell it was me? It was always about Kaien with her._

"That's alright. Everyone always tells me how much I look like him." Ichigo smiled back trying to hide his panic about almost being found out by one of his closest friends. And also his disappointment about not being recognized.

Rukia spent the next hour talking about the events in the past that led to the creation of the vizards and Aizen's betrayal. Ichigo could tell that every time her eyes landed on him she would pause for a second. Maybe she was considering it. Or he only just reminded her of Kaien.

Toward the end of class Ayumi raised her hand to ask a question. Rukia called on her. "Sensei, I was wondering what happened to Ichigo Kurosaki, the hero of the winter war?" Rukia couldn't hide her shock at the surprise question. The room was silent for almost a full minute while she regained her senses.

"Yamada-san, why are you interested in Ichigo's current situation?"

"My older brother was friends with him but he doesn't even know. I know that you were close with him though since the Ryoka invasion was to save you." This surprised everyone. People knew about the Hogyoukou and the invasion and that someone was supposed to be executed but no one knew who it was. Her older brother must have told her about it since he was in the middle of it.

"Yes Ichigo was my closest friend. After the war he lost all of his powers and went back to the world of the living to live his life out as a normal human." Rukia was obviously uncomfortable with this line of questioning.

"That must suck losing all of that. At least is friends go visit him." Rukia visibly darkened at that.

"Actually there was an order that we are to leave Ichigo alone to live out his normal life without interference from Soul Society." Rukia couldn't maintain eye contact with the curious student.

Ayumi was upset by this too. "So he saved Soul Society and gave up everything and then we just abandoned him? He was your friend why wouldn't you at least try to see him." The boy that was so amazing her older brother looked up too had been abandoned. Of course she was upset by this.

Rukia gave a small sad smile at that. "Why do you think your history teacher is a lieutenant? It is my punishment for trying."

All these revelations were flowing through Ichigo. They were ordered to not see him to try to give him a normal life. His friends even tried to go against that just to see him. Maybe he over reacted a little. Rukia at least didn't deserve the animosity he had been giving her.

Class finally finished and everyone walked out of the room and Ichigo made sure he was the last one to leave. Rukia was grabbing paper of her desk when Ichigo turned around a kicked her back and she fell on the floor of the classroom she dropped her papers all over the floor.

"What the hell was that!?" Rukia turned her head to look at who just kicked her.

Ichigo was just standing there smiling at her. "If you think you are a burglar you are not a very good one. Midget." He turned around and left the room leaving a wide eyed Rukia by herself on the floor of the classroom.

"Ichigo?" She whispered to the empty room.

* * *

Ichigo went out into the hallway to find his roommate down the hall. She was surrounded by 4 large men who, judging by their uniform were third years.

He walked up to her completely ignoring the 3rd years. "Hey we better hurry up or else we will be late for Zanjutsu."

Before Ayumi could answer Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a large pompous looking man who was probably the leader of the group, and most likely from some clan or another.

"Boy, you may want to stay away from this failure. She has been stuck in the first year class for 3 years now. Asociating with her could bring you down too. Just continue on to your class." He had the most condescending look on his face which Ichigo didn't want to deal with, but he didn't want to get in trouble. He hated nobles who acted like this. At least Byakuya didn't abuse his power for petty things.

"I am sorry if my roommate was bothering you but we really must be going to our next class." He put on his best smile to try to get the situation under control before it ended up in an obvious fight.

Unfortunately it was not meant to be. The student used his grip on Ichigo's shoulder and through him to the ground. "Just stay out of the way first year. I am Masru Omaeda. Listen to your betters runt." The man turned back to Ayumi.

Out of sight of what was going on a teacher was trying to rush to stop the situation but was stopped by a hand. He turned around to see Rukia in the doorway of her room smiling. "You don't need to interfere."

Ayumi saw that Ichigo was getting up and had anger in her eyes. "Don't do it." She whispered. He saw the fear in her eyes.

This got Masru's attention. He turned around in time to receive a head butt. The large noble collapsed to the floor with a broken nose. Ichigo looked over to the three shocked students that had been with the noble. "You should probably take him to get that taken care of. We need to go so we aren't late." He grabbed Ayumi's wrist and pulled her to the next class.

Rukia watched the whole thing and walked back into her room. "That idiot." She couldn't help but chuckle a little at the fact that their reunion was as ridiculous as when they first met.

Ichigo and Ayumi made it to class before it started. "You shouldn't have done that. The nobles have a lot of power here. I stood up to him our first year and now he uses his power to make sure that I don't pass. You may be a Shiba but they are a fallen noble family. They have no power." She almost had tears in her eyes. She must have had friends before who tried to stick by her then leave. In fact now that he thought about it she had only been around him so far.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Like I care about any of that crap. Plus the Shiba clan won't be fallen for long." (Yes, Ichigo is not as dumb as he lets on. Being around Rukia for as long as he was he knew what it took to restore a noble family and he would repay Kukaku's kindness.) They both looked down at the same time and noticed they were still holding hands. They let go instantly and took their seats too embarassed to look at each other.

* * *

His Zanjutsu class was a joke. They were taught stances out of a book when Ichigo had so much experience that it made him bored. He didn't pay attention at all during the class. At the end of the class they passed out Asuachis to all the new students so they can start practicing on their own. Ichigo was the last in line. He got to the front and the teacher was out of swords.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't grab enough." He looked a little worried and left the room and came back with another sword.

Everyone in the class went to a gym to practice and it was boring Ichigo. He parried every attack from all of his opponents and he did it without paying attention. The practice went by quickly and after that the two roommates went back to their room.

He and Ayumi made it back to the room and both collapsed on their beds after the long day.

"How are you so good at Zanjutsu? My brother only taught me Kido." That perked Ichigo right up.

"You know Kido? I am terrible with Kido! If you help me with that I will help you with the rest so we can get through the school in record time. Deal?"

"Deal." She smiled at him. Maybe if she stuck with him she could get out of this place yet.

They shook each others hand as a sign of the deal. Ichigo blushed a little. _Why am I blushing? She didn't do anything weird like Yoruichi or say anything embarrassing. Why would I blush?_

Little did Ichigo know that his roommate Ayumi was going through the same thought process.

* * *

Across the Seireitei in the squad 1 headquarters there was a meeting with all the captains and lieutenants participating.

The head captain slammed his cane down on the ground to get everyone's attention. There were 12 captains and 13 Lieutenants in the room and all were silent while the head captain began to talk. "We all know what this meeting is about. So let's cut to the chase. Lieutenant Kuchiki, please give your report."

The short raven haired lieutenant stepped forward. "Yes sir. I have no further information on the group that has infiltrated the academy. As we are all aware someone is stealing Asuachis. We have no idea what the purpose is or where they are going."

"You were to do this undercover job as punishment for your crime but you have been there for two years and you are no closer to figuring this out. Do we need to take you out of this and put in someone more capable?" The threat from her brother, the captain of squad 6, was quite clear. She would be demoted at minimum if she was going to fail this assignment. Then she remembered what had occurred earlier.

"I do not have any more information, but I may have found a way to get in deeper. I will have further details in two weeks." The room was silent. All captains were staring at her inquisitively. All of them trying to figure out what she meant.

The head captain finally broke the silence. "Alright, we will have another captains meeting in two weeks and if you have no more new information by then you will be taken off your assignment. Dismissed."

Everyone left the room. Rukia hurried back to the school.

 _I'm sorry Ichigo. I know you are tired of cleaning up our messes but I am going to need your help again._

* * *

A dark room with no windows and a long rectangular table somewhere in the Seireitei held a meeting. There are ten people sitting around the table all in green hoods covering their faces.

A man at the end of the table raised his voice. "I investigated the new students this year to look for new recruits and found a prime candidate to recruit. He is a Shiba and is already butting heads with other nobles. He could be an influential weapon for us."

The man at the head of the table stood up and laughed. "A Shiba could be a useful tool. Get one of the foot soldiers to approach to see how he feels about our goals but don't tell him anything yet."

Everyone left the room except for the man who was at the head. "They will regret talking down to us. Especially the Kuchiki bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the second chapter of this story. I hope you like it. If you have any comments or suggestions for the story feel free to leave a review or message me about it. Also for those wondering about the pairing that I chose. I think I make it a bit obvious for what I am going for in this chapter. So read the story and find out.**

 **Thank you.**

The next morning Ichigo woke up and found his roommate sitting on the edge of her bed facing Ichigo's. She was looking at the ground by her feet like she was contemplating something important.

"Good morning." She jumped at the sound of her roommate's voice breaking her out of her trance.

"Morning." Ichigo could only think about how this could be the first time he has woke up in the morning and not been attacked by his father or sexually assaulted by a purple haired mentor in a decade.

"What's wrong? You look like something is on your mind." She looked at him almost fearfully. She took a deep breath and went back to looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Now he was confused.

"About yesterday. Those guys were bullying me and you got involved. Now you are going to stuck here to because of me. So if you don't want to be friends with me I will understand." She seemed genuinely upset by this. It must have happened to her in the past while she had been held back. Ichigo couldn't help but start laughing.

"I wouldn't be too worried about that. We are friends and friends stick up for each other right. I never worry about the consequences. Just pay attention to the problem in front of you." Ayumi just deadpanned.

"You do know you are an idiot right?"

"That's the thanks I get for helping you out?!" He gave a comical pout before he walked out of the room to their first class with Ayumi running after him.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." She gave the boy a wink and they continued on to class.

* * *

Their first class was Kido. Ichigo was dreading this after how much of a breeze Zanjutsu was.

"Everyone pair off and work on Bakudo #1 Sai. This is a binding spell and should be easy and relatively safe." Masato sensei, the Kido teacher explained how to do the spell and let everyone pair off.

Ichigo and Ayumi paired off so she could help him with his Kido. "I will help you since I have already done this and Sai is pretty easy."

That was probably the biggest lie that Ichigo heard his whole life. He spent the whole class period with Ayumi trying to learn this incantation and managed to blow himself up 5 times. That should have been impossible with such an easy binding spell but yet Ichigo accomplished it.

"You really are terrible at Kido." Ayumi wanted to be concerned about her new roommate but his failure was so hilarious and over the top she couldn't keep her laughter in.

* * *

After class he had to go to the nurse's office to get healed but the healing was taking too long. Ichigo pushed himself a little too far in trying the spells. When they got there the nurse told them they had to call squad 4 to send someone since it was too much for her.

Ayumi and Ichigo waited in the office until another student entered with a cut on his arm. Ichigo was able to recognize him right away. "Weren't you one of those guys that was with Omaeda?" The student looked up. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was on the shorter side being only as tall as Ayumi.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You know how it is dealing with nobles." He gestured to the cut on his arm. "Omaeda wanted to try his Zanjutsu skills out on me but I wasn't allowed to fight back. Us commoners have to do whatever the nobles say. By the way my name is Saburo." He held out his non-bleeding arm. Ichigo took it.

"Shiro Shiba."

The man blink a few times in shock. "Did you say Shiba? And here I am running off my mouth about how nobles are terrible in front of a Shiba."

Ichigo smirked. Was this going to be everyone's reaction to him being a Shiba. "I wouldn't worry about it. Shibas hate nobles too. We are much more laid back and relaxed."

The man hesitantly nodded. "Well my experience with nobles is limited to Omaeda's but considering during that fight you decided to use your own strength rather than tossing your name around I will believe you." The nurse came into the room and took Saburo away to get his cut healed up before he left.

"I wonder who they will send from the 4th squad." That got Ichigo out of his day dream. He hadn't thought of that. He knew a few people from there and many more could probably recognize him considering the amount of time he spent unconscious in their barracks. It had been 5 years though so they probably wouldn't recognize him.

Before he had time to retort the worst person possible entered the room. "Onii-chan!" Ayumi ran over and hugged the newly arrived Hanataro.

"Ayumi? Are you the one that got hurt? Are you ok? Please tell me you are ok!" He was definitely the overprotective brother. He hadn't seen Ichigo yet but Ichigo was frozen in fear. He didn't want to get found out like this.

"Calm down Onii-chan. It is my roommate who got hurt. He is terrible at Kido and kept blowing up Sai." Ichigo deadpanned at this. Is everyone going to know how terrible he is at Kido? "Let me introduce you." She pulled Hanataro over to Ichigo who made eye contact with him. Hanataro's eyes went wide with shock. "This is my roommate Shiro Shiba."

She looked over at her brother who hadn't moved with a questioning look. Does he know Shiro?

Ichigo took the initiative hoping that Hanataro would go along with it. He put his hand out to shake it "Nice to meet you Hanataro-san. Your sister has told me so much about you." He held a look that said don't say anything or else you will die.

Hanataro being used to these looks working under captain Unohana understood right away. "Of course Shiba-san. Please take care of sister." Hanataro gave back an equally menacing look that said I will keep your secret but if something happens to my sister I will kill you.

Ichigo of course understood this having sisters. "Ayumi you should go. You don't want to be late for Hakuda training."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I will be fine. You said it yourself. Your brother is an amazing healer." She begrudgingly left the nurses office leaving Hanataro and Ichigo alone.

Immediately Hanataro turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, what is going on? Why are you here? Is something dangerous going on?"

"Oh come on! You act like trouble follows me everywhere I go."

Hanataro deadpanned. "It does."

"…. Thanks for the confidence. As for why I am here that is simple. I died and I am going to school to become a Shinigami. I didn't want to use my real name because I didn't want to draw a bunch of attention to myself. Everyone here seems to be obsessed with talking about Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Of course. You are the mysterious war hero who showed up with power equal to the head captain and then won the war and disappeared. But when you do eventually get wrapped up in some crazy scheme or conspiracy make sure my sister is alright." Ichigo just nodded.

* * *

When the healing was done Hanataro left and went back to his squad. Ichigo left the nurses office to go to Hakuda practice when he ran into Rukia.

"Shiba-san!" She was using her fake nice voice. "Just the student I was looking for. Can I see you in my office?"

 _Well I am in trouble._ Was all Ichigo could think when he followed his old friend down the hall.

They entered her office and she closed the office door. She immediately spun around and kicked him in the shin.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MIDGET?!" All she could do was smile at Ichigo clutching his ankle in pain.

"Just making sure you are really here. Fool."

He smiled at her while still clutching his injured shin. "It's good to see you too."

Then the smile faded off her face and what came over her face was something he had seen before. It was her Kuchiki face. "That isn't the only reason I asked you here though."

Instead of becoming serious Ichigo broke out in laughter. She looked on confused. He continued on for almost a minute before he stopped.

"Ichigo, what was that for? I didn't say anything funny."

Wiping away a stray tear from laughing too hard Ichigo answered. "It's not that. It's just that I just was in the nurse's office getting healed by Hanataro who told me that I attract trouble and to make sure his sister stays out of it. Then not even 5 minutes later you give me a look that says something crazy is going on."

She couldn't help but smirk at the boy that always found his way into other people's trouble. She still blamed herself for that, but he made it quite clear in the past that it wasn't her fault. And now here she was about to do it again.

"Fine I will just get the point idiot. Basically I have been assigned to the school to be undercover because of a recent string of thefts. Many Asauchi's have been going missing recently. It is worried there is a hidden group moving to go against the Gotei 13 and that they are being supplied with Zanpakutou to do it. We don't know what the reasoning or motivation is behind it."

"Let me guess. You want me to help and talk to the students and figure out anything I can. Am I right?" He was pretty sure where this was going. Ichigo was prime recruiting material for them since his identity was unknown. A new powerful student would be a target for a group like this.

"Yes. And if possible it would be good if you could infiltrate the organization if possible."

He just sighed. "This is what I get for thinking I could go to school and be a normal student. But I know nothing about espionage plus I don't even know what my power is at right now. I haven't even released my Zanpakutou yet." He was worried about this. He had tried to contact his inner world since dying and got nothing. Also he was a little worried since he didn't know how to seal his blade and walking around with his old Zanpakutou strapped to his back would give away his identity.

Rukia opened her mouth to say something. "I think that is where I come in." The two of them looked over toward Rukia's desk on the other side of the room where a certain purple haired goddess clad in her black tights and bright orange shirt, sat smiling at the two of them. "If you want to learn about your power and learn espionage tactics there is no one better to teach you than me. Plus it turns out my only student died this week so I have free time."

"What! Who died? Was it Soi Fon?" Ichigo was panicking but getting glares from both women.

Yoruichi moved her gaze to Rukia. "Was he always this dense?" They laughed.

Rukia looked at Ichigo. "She was talking about you. Fool." He slammed his palm up to his forehead.

"So Ichigo. Meet me at our secret place tonight at 8 and we will work out a schedule and get started. It's not like that school has anything real to teach you."

Ichigo gave in. "I guess I am getting wrapped up in this again."

* * *

He got up and left to see if he could make it to the end of Hakuda class. He did not. He got there in time to see everyone leaving.

"Shiba-san. I presume." Ichigo turned around to see a man who could basically be described as an Uryu look alike. He was a tall and thin man. He had a business like feel about him which was amplified by his glasses and well-kept hair. "I am Takeda, the Hakuda instructor. I heard from your roommate that you were in the nurse's office due to a kido accident."

"Yes. I apologize for missing the class."

"It is quite alright. I suggest you get notes from your roommate and make sure you make it to class next time." The teacher left the room leaving Ichigo by himself.

"Well that went better than he thought." He left to go back to his room.

When he got back Ayumi was waiting for him. "Here are the notes you missed."

"Thank you." He took the notes from her.

She still couldn't help but feel there was something off about her roommate. His Zanjutsu was way too advanced for a first year and she couldn't help but think her brother was acting odd when they were together. He must know something. The good thing for her was if her brother knew something about her roommate and he hadn't tried to do anything about it meant that he wasn't a bad guy. That just made her more confused and curious. She would figure it out sometime.

"Since we still don't have any homework for tonight can you teach me some Zanjutsu?"

Ichigo looked up to the clock and saw it was still 3 in the afternoon. "Sure I have time." That made her suspicious. She didn't push it though.

"Let's go to the gym."

After 20 minutes of training with the girl Ichigo was bored. There was no risk. Is this why it took Shinigami so long to go through school? They were never pushed to the edge.

Once they were alone in the gym he decided to push her a little. He brought his sword down on her and stopped it right above her shoulder. She froze and looked at him wide eyed. That blow would have cut her in half if he hadn't stopped just in time.

"What the hell was that?" She went off on him.

"You have no killing intent in your blade." He said this so seriously she was almost scared of the enigma that was her roommate now. He was all business and there was no hint of his playful side in his eyes. "Do you really want to get stronger?"

"Of course I do!" She spat back at him.

"Then you need to take this seriously. You need to push yourself." He smiled inwardly at himself for what he was about to do.

 _He will not let me live this down if he finds out I did this._

"Your sword exhibits only fear. When you counter, it's because you fear being killed. When you attack, you fear killing. And when you protect someone, you fear you could let them die. At this point, the only thing your sword speaks is senseless fright, and that's not good. What you don't need in battle is fear. Nothing will come of it. When you counter, you don't let them cut you. When you protect someone, you don't let them die. And when you attack, you kill." He remembered everything Urhara said that did a spilled it back to this girl.

"But I don't want to hurt you." She was worried about the drastic change in her friend. He was usually quiet and mysterious but now he was in her face and pushing her. She really knew nothing about him. Who is this guy?

"You won't. I am better than the Zanjutsu teacher. If you want to learn than listen to me. Now I want you to try to hurt me. Put your intent in your blade and attack."

"Fine. But you asked for this." With her will renewed she attacked. She would become stronger to make her brother proud. She put all of her force in the swipes to attack him. Her speed and power increased higher than she had ever pushed herself yet she couldn't make him budge. He hadn't even moved anywhere on the mat and that pissed her off.

"I want you to try. Fight me for real!" All he did was smirk at her behavior.

"Make me." Those two words made her angrier than anything. She screamed and launched another round of attacks. She was getting visibly frustrated by the lack of damage that her attacks were doing. Was getting exhausted and decided to go for one final attack.

She ran up for a frontal attacked an yelled again except this time something came out of her mouth besides a scream. She yelled "Rip! Azami!" Out of her Zanpakutou came vines covered in thorns. There were four of them that acted almost as sentient whips with a range similar to that of Renji's. It attacked Ichigo from all sides and he had to quickly jump out of the way before they all met him at once. He did receive a gash a long his right arm.

They both stopped fighting and looked at each other. There was silence for thirty seconds before they started laughing.

"That was my Shikai! I just got a Shikai! How did you do that?" Ichigo just laughed and smiled at her.

"What do you mean? You are the one that did it." She then saw his arm.

"You are hurt!"

He just laughed "Good. It seems my lesson worked. You got your shikai and you attacked to cut me. Good work."

"Let me heal you." She ran over to his arm.

"Don't worry about it. This is nothing." She didn't listen to him though, she just rolled up his sleeve and exposed the wound. A green glow came from her hand and started healing the cut.

"I am the one who made the wound and since my brother taught me healing Kido I should at least help. Plus it's not like you could heal yourself." She finally bantered back to the boy. "I have only known you for two days and already you have nobles after you, burnt your hands, got cut, and you helped me get my shikai. Most academy students don't get it before they graduate and I am still a first year. This basically guarantees me a seated spot once I graduate. I am in your debt so anything I can do just let me know." She continued healing him and he just smiled.

"It's not that big of a deal. I just did what my teacher did when I learned mine."

"You have one? What is it?" She seemed shocked and a little excited. She shouldn't have though with how expertly he dealt with being attacked by hers. This just piled up on the mysteries that he had. She wanted to know more about him.

He gave her an Urahara level smirk. "I am allowed a few secrets aren't I?" The truth was Ichigo didn't even know if he still had a shikai or if it is the same.

After he was healed they still had some time left in the gym which Ayumi insisted on using to train Kido since he helped so much with her Zanjutsu.

It went slightly better than before since after an hour he was able to successfully fire off one spell.

* * *

After that they went to the cafeteria to get dinner. They were talking about her new Shikai and how interesting it was. Ichigo pointed out a few ways she could possibly use it and some techniques based off what he had seen of Renji's style.

That was when the 4 guys from yesterday walked up to their table. The Omaeda boy was in front. "You are sitting at our table." He looked down on the two commoners in front of him in contempt. It wasn't their normal table but he just wanted them to finally give him the respect his name deserved.

That was when the boy from the nurse's office, Saburo stepped forward. "Just so you know the boy is a part of the Shiba clan."

Omaeda paled for a second before laughing. "Oh you are a Shiba. One of those pretend nobles that live no better than the rest of the commoners. You were kicked out of nobility for a reason. Rude. Obnoxious. Crude. Who ever thought the Shiba's could be nobility. Especially with someone like that bitch Kukaku." Of course Ichigo could take any insult thrown at him. But Kukaku was family. And Ichigo definetly had the Shiba tendency for violence.

Omaeda was unconscious so fast that no one was really sure how it happened. Ichigo was standing where Omaeda had just been earlier and no one saw him get up. He looked at the other 3 standing there. "When he wakes up make sure he knows that he can insult me all he wants. When it comes to family though I have a very low tolerance."

Ichigo and Ayumi got up from the table since they were done any way. They got back to their room and Ichigo started packing up a few things and grabbed his Zanpakutou. He was about to leave before she stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She was confused since they had no classes and just got back from training.

"I was going to meet up with a friend. I will be back later."

She grabbed his hand to stop him. He turned and looked into her eyes. They were such a deep blue he felt like he was staring into the depths of the sea. He saw fear in them. "You should stop antagonizing the nobles. Like I said before Shiba clan doesn't have any power. They can make sure you get held back."

Again he laughed. "Don't worry about it. You have Shikai and are extremely skilled at Kido so there is no way the teachers can justify holding you back anymore. On top of that you probably will be able to skip through and graduate early now. And don't worry about me. I am friends with people that can stop anything that brat can do."

He just laughed it off and left.

Ayumi was all alone in the room. "I wonder where he is going now." She couldn't help but smile. She had to admit to herself that she found herself drawn to Shiro. He was handsome and strong yet unlike others he was also kind. The air of mystery around him made him very interesting too. What kind of girl isn't attracted to the bad boy type?

* * *

Across the Sereitei.

Ichigo arrived in the secret training area. Yoruichi was waiting for him.

"There you are. Let's get started."

 **AN: For those wondering about Ayumi's Shikai I imagine it works similar to Yumichika's in the way it is controlled but it is strictly an attack Shikai. The blade of the Zanpakutou turns into four vines that shoot out and have a range of about 10 meters. The vines have a diameter of 8 centimeters. Since it takes the form of a plant if the vines are cut they can regrow.**

 **That is all I have on her abilities so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the newest chapter. I don't really have much to say about it or any announcements to make. I guess I will just say I hope you enjoy this chapter and to please review and let me know what you think of it. Although I will say that if this story feels like it is lacking in the action department it is because this is not really meant as an action story. Also I suck at writing action so it may seem fast paced and short in fighting scenes.**

"First part of your training is to activate your Shikai. And the best way to do that is use Kisuke's method." Ichigo thought back to Kisuke's method and remembered it just in time to dodge Yoruichi's attack.

'The cat just wants to beat me up.' Thought Ichigo as he observed the grin plastered on her face. She chased him around the training area toying with him and landing several punches and kicks.

" **Ichigo…"** He heard the voice in his head.

'Old man?'

" **You know our name…"** A more sadistic voice also made itself known.

'Hollow?'

'What did he mean by our name?' Then Ichigo remembered their encounters. How could have been so blind. He has two spirits. His hollow and the old man and both are named Zangetsu. Why did he never see this before?

"Pierce the sky! Zangetsu."

A rush of spiritual energy formed around Ichigo and when it disappeared Yoruichi saw Ichigo holding not one but two blades. One of the blades was a large blade the size of his old blade with a section in the middle missing from it while he held a smaller blade in his left hand which was the length of his arm. This blade had a guard around the hilt. He could feel both Zangetsu's presence.

"Ichigo? Why do you have two Zanpakutou? I thought it would be the same as before?" Yoruichi was definitely confused. While a situation like this had never happened since there was never a human Shinigami who died and became a Shinigami again. It seemed weird for a Zanpakutou to change.

Ichigo smiled at her. "What do you mean? There has always been two Zangetsu's"

"The hollow?"

"Yes. He was born as a part of my soul as much as the old man was. When I first achieved Shikai I was unaware of his presence so it was always incomplete. Now he is here and all three of us are working together." Ichigo smiled finally feeling complete for the first time since the fight with Aizen.

Yoruichi just shrugged and went with it. "Now for the important task. You need to seal the blade because walking around like that will be way too obvious."

"How do I do that?" Ichigo had never known how to seal a blade before.

"That is simple. You need to do the opposite of what you do to release it. To release a blade you channel your reitsu into the blade. To seal it you need to pull it back out of the blade into yourself. Imagine your hand is a straw that is placed inside a cup of water. You need to suck the water back up into your arm."

He held the blades together and pulled the spiritual energy that was flowing through his blade back into his body and slowly the blades formed back into a single katana. The katana had changed though when it reformed. The handle was wrapped in red and black cloth with a square hilt decorated with the phases of the moon wrapped around the blade. The blade itself was different too. It almost looked like his old bankai since the blade was completely black and tapered off at the edge.

"Well it may be sealed but that is still going to draw attention." Yoruichi was chuckling at the sight of his new sealed blade. "This is all the training we can get done today since you have curfew in 10 minutes."

"What!" Ichigo took off and left the training area using Shunpo.

"Remember to come same time tomorrow!" She yelled at his retreating form.

Yoruichi left on a mission of her own. These developments changed everything. She wasn't the one that could teach Ichigo. She hoped across the roof tops avoiding all the Shinigami with her superior stealth to sneak into the building she arrived at. She opened the door to find the person she was looking for sitting at a desk.

"Shunsui. I have an interesting student that I will need your help with."

The captain wearing the pink floral kimono looked up to the purple haired goddess. This interested him since he wasn't one to train students and Yoruichi wasn't one to ask for help. This must be an interesting case. "I am listening."

"I don't want to give too much away but this student unlocked Shikai today and he has dual blades. One is short and the other is longer. It is a similar style to yours. I was hoping you would help with Zanjutsu training."

His eyes widened. There had only been 2 dual wielders in the history of Shinigami and only his were mismatched blades. It made sense why the cat would go to him. But something was nagging at him. "That is quite surprising. But there is something else special about this case too." It wasn't a question.

She only smiled. "The student's identity needs to be kept secret. And you can find out who it is tomorrow when you meet him. I will stop by at 7:30 and take you to the training grounds to meet him." She left before he could say anything leaving him alone in his office.

"Well, I have been getting bored with nothing going on." He smiled and grabbed a bottle of sake looking forward to the mysteries of tomorrow.

* * *

Ichigo made it back to his room with a minute to spare.

"Where have you been? I was worried you weren't going to be back in time." Ayumi had been pacing around the room. She jumped when he entered and went right into lecturing him. "You can't be out past curfew or you will be kicked out!" That was when she noticed the cuts. "Why are you injured?!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the bed. "Now sit down so I can heal you."

"Yes mom." He made the sarcastic remark before his face darkened.

 _Yet another mystery_ thought Ayumi.

She started healing him with the green glow around his body. "So what were you doing to get injured like this?"

"I was training." Ayumi didn't think that was weird considering how weird her roommate already was. He had no problem in the classes or sparing with her meaning he needed a higher form of training than this school offered. The only real mystery was why he was in this school at all. If he wanted Kido lessons he could have gone to Kukaku Shiba since it is well known she is a master of Kido. Then he could test out of the school like many nobles do.

"Who were you training with?"

"My teacher." He looked to his roommate who was sitting adjacent to him healing his arm at the moment. "Why are you so curious?"

"My roommate was out late and comes back with cuts all over his body. A roommate I know is proficient in combat. Why wouldn't I be curious?"

He thought for a moment. "Fair point."

"Is this going to be a nightly occurrence?"

"Most likely. I have another training session at the same time tomorrow." She couldn't help but smile. Most of the nobles or skilled people in the academy go around and flaunt it and barely try. This guy already has the skill of a 6th year and he plans on going off to train every night to get stronger. She admired him but also wondered what he was training for.

She finished up healing him enough so that the only thing he will be feeling tomorrow is some soreness. "Well, at least I will get a lot of practice for my healing Kido." Then she gained a stern expression. She pointed her finger in Ichigo's face. "But do not think for one second I will be covering for you. If you are late then you are late." She turned around and crawled into her bed.

"Thanks for healing me." He copied her and crawled under his covers and called it a night too.

* * *

The next morning they arrived at the only class that they had not been at yet for the year. Hoho. Possibly the only class that could be more boring for Ichigo than Zanjutsu. After all the brutal training from the Flash Goddess, the basics of flash step was mind numbing. The teacher in charge of this class took notice to how bored he was and smiled. It was the same teacher who he talked to the day before. Ichigo had forgotten his name but was able to remember the face since he looked like Uryu. Since Hakuda and Hoho are both complimentary it is not surprising that the same teacher teaches both.

"Shiro. Since you seem to not care about this class, I assume you have completely mastered flash step? If so could we have a demonstration?" The teacher obviously had been smiling because he wanted to humiliate the cocky student in front of his peers. But it back fired when Ichigo got up in front of the class and disappeared so quickly that the teacher didn't see anything. He showed up a second later with a handful of cherry blossoms from the tree in the courtyard which was a good distance away. He handed them the teacher and went back to spacing out for the rest of the class.

After class he met up with Ayumi for lunch. They both sat down on a bench in the courtyard. (Under the same tree with the cherry blossoms which only made Ichigo think of Byakuya.)

"The teacher's face when you handed him the cherry blossoms was priceless!" She was cackling like a crazy person. She had found the events of early quite interesting.

Saburo walked up during her laughing fit and sat down with them. "I heard about what happened in Hoho class. Did you really do a perfect flash step and brush it off like it was nothing?"

"He sure did!" Ayumi answered for Ichigo. "Shiro was amazing. He flaunted it in front of the teacher and went on ignoring him. I don't even know why you are going to this school. You are more skilled than a seated officer." Giving Ichigo a questioning gaze.

"Seriously. I had some training form Kukaku and Ganju, my siblings. I understand some of the stuff pretty well but I don't really get Kido. I also know almost nothing about history and government."

This made her more curious. Kido is a Shiba specialty, and history and government are a necessity for any noble clan member to know. Also based on looks Shiro had to be at least 100 years old. But since she was sure Shiro was a good guy she didn't care and finding the answers was more like a curious hobby.

"Well, I came over here to tell you that a few friends of mine are getting together after classes today to have a beginning of the year party. If you would like, you two could join." He then leaned in and whispered the last part. "This is sort of an informal party that is kept secret from the noble students so don't go around telling everyone alright."

 _A party? Maybe this could help get a little closer to the group that Rukia mentioned._

"I will be there." Ichigo wanted to get this going. He didn't want to get too much attention so the quicker this was done the better. But putting Ayumi in danger was not what he wanted.

"I will go too." Ayumi had no idea what Ichigo was trying to do. This was just a party to get people involved.

"Good! I will see you there later!"

* * *

After lunch Ichigo went to Kido class. (The classes are organized in 3 day intervals. One class in the morning and one in the afternoon. History and government, Zanjutsu, Kido, Hakuda, Hoho, and then on the 3rd day for the afternoon you are able to pick one of the previous topics to attend for more practice.)

Since most people do not like practicing Kido for fun most of the students chose to work on Zanjutsu or Hakuda since those are the combat based classes and the students find those more interesting. Ichigo and 3 others had the Kido practice field all to themselves.

After blowing up his third spell a girl around 5 feet tall dressed in the white uniform of academy students approached him. She had the look of a noble. And if he had a guess he could tell which clan. She had the long black hair that was so clean it looked glossy and trailed halfway down her back. "I tried to ignore your stupidity but when you keep blowing yourself up it is very distracting. What kind of idiot blows up a Sai?"

Ichigo was taken aback by her attitude. "You know you should at least give your name before berating someone like that."

"I am a Kuchiki. I do not need to introduce myself to someone like you." She said haughtily

"Well Ms. Kuchiki, it is nice to meet you. I am Shiro Shiba." He smiled and held out his hand.

"A Shiba? Well I am Mayumi Kuchiki." She looked at him skeptically.

"If you are going to attack my Kido skills, which are non-existent, you could at least tell me what I am doing wrong." Ichigo was frustrated that he could not get down the first spell. He had done it right a few times but not consistently.

"First off you are using way to much spiritual energy. It is like trying to fill up a water jug with twice the water that can go in it. It will break apart from the pressure. You need to pull it back."

Ichigo tried using only twenty percent of the power he had been using. The practice dummy's arms got bound behind its back. There was no recoil or explosion.

"Thanks Mayumi!" Ichigo was happy he could get it done quickly.

"Why would you address me so casually?! Aren't you afraid of the Kuchiki's? You should not be so casual with us." She was flustered. No one had every dared to address her in such a casual manner. Who did he think he was?

"We are both students aren't we? Trying to address people with titles is annoying. Same goes for you. Just call me Shiro." He laughed and walked away excited about the fact he had learned why Kido was such a problem for him. He left a dumbfounded Kuchiki at the practice range.

* * *

Ichigo arrived at the hall where the party was since he had finished his practice for the day. He found Saburo with a group of people and went up to talk to him since he didn't really know any of the other students.

"Hey Shiro! I am glad you could make it!" Ichigo was then brought around the room and introduced to more than 30 people which he would never remember because of his problems with names and faces. One thing that always seemed to come up in conversation though was him being a Shiba and the way everyone hated the nobles. The four noble clans in particular. (Shiba being the fifth and fallen clan.)

"This seems more like a noble hating club than a party." Ichigo mentioned this to Saburo once they were alone sitting on a bench in the corner of the room.

"Most people here are from the Rukongai. They are not fans of the nobles. You are alright though." He smiled. The way that smile resembled Gin's made Ichigo a little worried. He may have jumped into this party a little too quickly.

"Shiro!" Ichigo turned around to see his roommate enter the room.

"Hey Ayumi." He smiled at her. He was hoping she didn't come but there was no reason he could tell her not too.

"Sorry I am late. I was practicing with my Shikai. I wanted to get the abilities down." She was standing in front of the two.

"You have your Shikai?!" Saburo was surprised that she had it.

"Of course! Shiro helped me!" She smiled proudly

Saburo turned to Shiro. "Does that mean you have Shikai too?" He looked to Ichigo like he was appraising him.

"Yes." Ichigo didn't want to give too much away, but also didn't want to seem suspicious by lying. He didn't need to tell them he had bankai or hollow powers…probably.

"That's impressive for a first year. I have mine but I only just got it as a third year. Be careful or else you will be the next Hitsugaya. That guy finished the academy in a year."

"The less time I spend here the better. I want to get out of here and into a squad quick so I can help." This got Saburo's attention.

"What do you want to do when you get into a squad?"

"Well for one thing I want to bring the Shiba clan back into nobility. They have done so much to be cast aside so I need to become a Lieutenant. Other than that, I just want to make sure Soul Society really is a safe place for souls to go."

"The nobles don't like change. They may fight you or pull strings to make sure you don't get high enough to give the Shiba's power."

 _Again with the nobles. It's like a broken record here._

"Well they can shove it. I never bothered with them before. Don't need to now." Saburo grinned

"That's the right attitude. I wish I could stand up like that to the Omaeda's but I just hide at parties like these then lie about where I have been."

Ichigo stayed mostly with Ayumi after that. There was definitely something up with Saburo and this party.

When the party came to a close one of the teachers came out. It was the one that looked like Uryu that he couldn't remember. "Hello everyone. I am Takeda-sensei. I am glad you could all make it to this party and I hope you enjoyed it. Make sure you don't party to hard and focus on your studies and become upstanding Shinigami. With that we will be ending this get together and clear out for the night so you can get to sleep."

Everyone funneled out and left the party while Ichigo snuck off to his lesson.

* * *

Mayumi entered Rukia's office. "What do I owe this visit cousin?" Mayumi was one of the few other Kuchiki's that Rukia liked. She seemed normal enough.

"I met a student today that was rude and informal with me, but the thing was it didn't bother me. It wasn't like he was looking down on me. More like he saw me as a person instead of a noble. Does that make sense?"

"May I ask who this student was?" Rukia had an idea since she went through the same thing right after she met Ichigo.

"Shiro Shiba. He is still part of the nobility but didn't act like it or care. It was sort of refreshing."

"I know Shiro Shiba. He is a good student and a kind person. He may be rough around the edges but I suggest you make friends with him. It could be good for you." Rukia knew that look. She had a bit of a crush on Ichigo when she first met him too. Now she had Renji though. With Ichigo being a part of the Shiba clan now it would not be out of the question for him to be with a Kuchiki.

The two of them talked for a little while longer before Mayumi left.

* * *

He arrived in the training area early and practiced his Kido. With the advice he got from Mayumi he was able to use Hado and Bakudo 1-10. That was when Yoruichi came in.

"Wow. You are able to do Kido now. Took you long enough."

"Hey! All it took was a few pointers and I have been getting better at controlling my reitsu." Yoruichi walked up to Ichigo a bit closer than he liked. Then she purred.

"That is because you had a great teacher."

He smirked. "You are right. Mayumi Kuchiki was helpful."

She gave him an angry look and pouted.

"Yare Yare. This is a surprise Yoruichi. To think the student you mentioned was Ichigo." Ichigo spun around and saw the 8th squad captain.

"What is he doing here?" He looked back to Yoruichi.

"What? Did you think I could teach you how to use a dual Zanpakutou?" She smiled.

"I guess." Then he remembered the party. "About the other thing we discussed with Rukia." He looked over to Kyoraku.

"You do realize that Kyoraku already knows about Rukia's mission. You can speak in front of him."

"Do you not trust me Ichigo? I didn't know you were aware of the situation." He sent a more serious look to Yoruichi.

"I a student at the academy. Everyone thinks my name is Shiro Shiba. Rukia asked me to help her uncover information since it is likely they will try to recruit me, and I think she is right." Neither of the other two spoke so he continued on. "I was at a party today that seemed to be for specific people. Those who hate nobility. I don't think it is weird that many from the Rukongai hate nobility but the get together seemed a bit suspicious. It was like everyone there brought up their hate of nobility. It sort of felt like they were feeling me and my roommate out."

"That is interesting. This wouldn't be the first time something like this happened. If these people have access to Zanpakutou and are creating an army out of the Rukongai to over throw the nobility then it could be a problem. If they have inside men in the Gotei it would be really bad. I will make sure to keep this information among the Captains." Kyoraku thought through all the information the kid was giving him. This could cause a problem. "In the meantime let's have a see at your Shikai." His casual smile came back.

Kyoraku drew his blades and charged.

"Pierce the sky, Zangetsu!"

The two of them fought and trained for the rest of the time while Yoruichi watched.

"Time to go Ichigo! You don't want to be late do you?"

Ichigo thought about Ayumi pacing in their room and remembered one more thing he wanted to talk about. "Yoruichi I have a favor to ask."

"What is it Ichigo?" Yoruichi of course would do anything for her precious student.

"My roommate Ayumi Yamada seems to have been targeted by a boy from the Omaeda clan. She has been held back for two years now and she has a Shikai. I was hoping you could get them to stop interfering. I don't want you to abuse your power but I just don't want someone to hinder her."

"Of course Ichigo. I hate it when others people do that. I will make sure the Omaeda clan backs off."

"Thank you." With that he took off back to his dorm.

* * *

Across the Sereitei in a dark room.

"What do we think about the boy?" Said the person at the head of the table.

"He seems to want to get power back to the Shiba's. If we offer that when we take over he may be in. I think he is much more powerful than we thought. He already has a Shikai and can complete a flash step better than the Hoho instructor."

"Good work Saburo. With the Shiba clan's help we will succeed." The blond boy who gave the report smiled and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I apologize for the large wait for all of my stories right now. I have been busy with school and when you take a break from writing research papers you don't want to spend it writing more. Also this chapter is a little shorter than the others but I hope it doesn't detract from it. Also just so you know this is not a harem story. If you are wondering about the multiple female's interested in Ichigo it just seems realistic. Someone as powerful as him would have multiple people interested in him but I don't like writing harems into stories. I hope you enjoy the story and if not then leave a comment as to why and I may work to fix it.**

 **Thank you and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

Ichigo had made it through the first week of school. When the weekend came the students were able to leave campus and go home to their family. Ichigo went back to the Shiba compound.

"Kukaku! What did you get me into?" Ichigo was still upset about Kukaku not asking for permission to enroll him. Even if he is glad she did it.

"Ichigo you are back?" She came to the door to greet her 'brother'.

"Seriously what did you get me into?"

"Just come inside dinner is ready." Ichigo entered the house and went to the dining room where he found Ganju, Kukaku, and even Yoruichi was here.

He sat down at the empty spot at the table. "Yoruichi what are you doing here?"

She leaned her head onto his shoulder making him uncomfortable like she always does. "What do you mean? Can't I watch over my favorite student and spend time with him?" She bat her eyelashes up at the orange haired boy in the flirtiest (is that a word?) way possible.

"We… but… ugh!" She smirked with victory.

"That's what I thought! I will always have time for my precious student." She hugged the boy and went back to her spot to work on the more pressing issue. Food. "Plus you would be bored doing nothing all weekend so I am going to train you!"

"Great. Just when I thought I would have a break." He mumbled to himself while starting to eat.

"So did you get your butt kicked yet?" Ichigo's 'brother' Ganju said hoping that he was getting knocked down a peg.

"No just the usual. Going to classes, pissing off noble brats, and dealing with conspiracies against the court guard squads..." He said all of this nonchalantly making him realize that things like this was actually something common to him.

"Which noble family did you piss off? Was it a cocky Kuchiki? Or someone else?" She wasn't really surprised about this development. What surprised everyone was that she brushed of the conspiracy part.

"No it was an Omaeda. They are full of themselves because they thing money can buy everything." He said it with a little venom in his voice. He wasn't a fan of the large Lieutenant but the boy at the academy was worse. Which he didn't think was possible. He didn't even have the power to back up his claim.

"Well remember you are representing the Shiba clan so act with pride." Boasted his older 'sister'.

"Aren't Shiba's rude and direct? I am pretty sure I am representing the family well." Everyone in the room had a good laugh at that.

Kukaku finaly got back her senses and brought up what should have been the first thing they talked about. "What about this conspiracy you were talking about?" She had suddenly got serious.

"Just some stuff about missing zanpaktou from the academy and a possible secret group that could have ill intentions. Probably some civil war again or something." He said it so off hand. Since he became a soul reaper there was never a peaceful moment it was always one war after the other.

"Just be careful. I don't want to lose any more family." She was serious. But she also knew she couldn't get him to back down. It was the Shiba way.

"Don't worry about me. I will be fine." He said in a half annoyed tone until Kukaku pulled him into a headlock and cut off all air to his brain.

"I don't want you using that sarcastic tone with me again. Alright?"

He looked up to the woman in hear. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now we drink!" She held up a bottle of sake.

They spent the rest of the night consuming sake and telling stories about what they have been through. Ichigo particularly liked the stories about all the pranks Yoruichi and Kukaku pulled.

* * *

After several hours of drinking Ichigo left everyone passed out and went outside to think about the last 2 weeks. He was trying to figure out everything. He had died, been adopted, and enrolled in the soul reaper academy. That was when someone snuck up behind him.

"What are you thinking about?" He jumped 20 feet into the air. He saw the purple haired goddess with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing out here?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am watching out for my favorite student?" This time she didn't say it with the playfulness that she normally has but with almost a kind tone to it.

He scoffed. "Are you just going to always watch over me?"

"Of course! I have been watching over you. Why do you think you didn't run into a single Hollow for the last 5 years? Also when you died I went straight to soul society to look for you. When I found you, you had already been found by Kukaku. Then when you needed help at school I showed up to train you. I would never abandon my cute little Ichigo." She pinched the boy's cheek.

Ichigo was too surprised to react to the cheek pinching. He had felt alone and abandoned the whole time. Had she really been there for him the whole time? She did always help him and made him stronger when needed.

"Thanks." She stopped pinching his cheek. She seemed surprised.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For watching out for me. When everyone else left me alone and abandoned me you were there to look out for me." He gave her a genuine hug surprising her again. He had never done that before. She had always been the one to initiate the hugs before. Getting over it she hugged him back.

"Just be ready for the fun we will be going through tomorrow!" The broke apart and went inside get to bed. Ichigo went to his room.

* * *

Yoruichi was walking down the hall when Kukaku stopped her.

"So you are still stalking the boy? When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" She tried to feign ignorance while moving passed her host.

"Telling him that you love him and always have." She had an all knowing smile but it was also filled with sympathy.

"What are you talking about!? I mean.. You know…. Ugh. How did you know?" She resigned to her fate.

"I always knew. Ever since you brought him to my house the first time you always looked at him differently. You always watched over him. It was so easy to see for someone who knows you as well as I do. It was weird though since he looked so much like Kaien. I wanted to protect him like a little brother but you were already doing that. If you don't make a move soon someone else will." She seemed triumphant in the way she had got to Yoruichi but also serious in her assessment. If she didn't do anything now and someone else snatched up the boy. She would have to watch and think about what could have been. Of course Kukaku was planning on helping her out. The gears were already turning.

"I guess. It's just that boy never cared that I was strong, that I was a noble, or even that I was human. He treated me the same as he did when he thought I was a talking cat." She showed her friend a sad smile. "I really am hopeless."

"At least you have a second chance. Make sure you take it. Maybe you should try being sincere with the boy. He probably thinks all your advances are you being a flirt. Try backing off a little." Kukaku gave her friend a pat on the shoulder and went off to bed.

* * *

Then next morning Ichigo was dragged out of bed. Literally. Yoruichi grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out of bed to go and train at their usual spot. They could have trained in the woods but his spiritual pressure could have been recognized by those in the Sereitei. The training grounds can suppress it so it was best that they trained there.

She released her grip as she through him into the hole and he plummeted down. She laughed as she watched the orange haired kid land on his face.

He instantly jumped back up without even being phased by the 100 foot drop. "What the hell Yoruichi?!"

She was laughing as she jumped down and landed on him cushioning her fall but more importantly forcing him face first into the dirt again.

"Thanks Ichigo, you are a good cushion. Now time to get to work. We are going to be in here all day."

"What about Kyoraku? Shouldn't he be here?"

"No. We are not working on your Zanjutsu today. We are going to find out if you still have your Bankai. We don't know if you still have it and I assume based on your Shikai that it will be different. So you are going to enter your inner world and figure this out."

Ichigo proceeded to sit down and meditate.

"Hey there King." Ichigo opened his eyes to see his inner world. In front of him was his two Zanpaktou's spirit.

"Old man, Hollow. I assume you two know why I am here." It was a statement instead of a question.

"Yes we do Ichigo. You are here to relearn Bankai. Since you already obtained Bankai you just need to learn how to activate it. We will show you how to do that." Ichigo became unnerved by the one that wasn't talking. His hollow's smile was widening. This insured a lot of pain was going to be involved.

"So are you going to show me?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

It was the Hollow who responded. "If you make us show you." They both materialized their Zanpaktou confirming his fears.

"This is going to be painful."

3 hours later Ichigo left his inner world covered in cuts and bruises.

Yoruichi was sitting opposite of him. "Were you able to get bankai?"

He just smiled. "Of course I did. I am your favorite student so how could I do any less?"

She decided to follow Kukaku's advice and gave the boy an honest hug. "Good job kid. I am proud of you."

He was stunned and blushed a little. "uh… thanks. I couldn't have got this far without you."

They parted. 'Maybe Kukaku was right. This is what I need to do.'

The two took a small break together and ate lunch.

"Yoruichi, I've always been meaning to ask but why don't you have a zanpaktou?" She froze halfway through her sandwich.

"It was taken." She had a pained expression on her face. It was obviously a touchy subject that Ichigo would not bring up again. But if she brought it up he would be ready.

They spent the rest of their break in silence until Yoruichi decided the break was over.

"Alright Ichigo let's spar. I want to see what you can do."

They spent several hours sparing with each other.

"Alright that's enough. Time to go to the hot springs!" She took off to the springs and stripped herself of all clothes and got in. Ichigo arrived and saw that she was already in. It surprised him since she normally uses this opportunity to tease him with a dramatic entrance as a way to tease him.

Yoruichi saw Ichigo approach. "Do not worry I will turn around while you strip." She looked away. He stood there frozen by the side of the hot springs. 'Something is up with her. Is it because I asked about her Zanpaktou' He finally came back to reality and stripped and joined her in the hot springs.

"Ahh…." Yoruichi was relaxing with her eyes closed on the other side of the hot springs and rubbing her shoulder blade.

Ichigo looked and saw this. "Are you ok? I didn't go too hard on you did I?" Ichigo knew he tended to be a little intense during training.

She laughed. "I appreciate your concern. But I have just been a little lazy when it comes to practicing these last few years. Kisuke never really liked training like that and my little bee is always so busy."

"Your little bee? Well whatever…. If you ever want to practice I am here. Do you need a massage for your shoulder?" She nodded and turned her back to him. He brought his hands up to her shoulders and started kneading them. He massaged her with expert skill that she didn't know he had. She got lost in the feeling of his hands on her. He slowly released the tension she didn't know she had and he kept going all the way down to her back. It felt like hours had gone by as her mind faded to nothing. She was so far gone into the pleasure that she didn't realize that he had stopped.

'Note to self. Thank Kukaku for her advice.' She was pretty content. She backed off a little and he started coming to her. They enjoyed a nice time in the hot springs and he offered to give her a massage. Normally she would have made innuendos about it and he would laugh it off and stay away leaving her disappointed. Maybe this was what she always should have done.

The two went back to the house after their workout and passed out.

* * *

The next morning Ichigo woke up to find out that Kukaku was waiting for him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" He was a little confused since it seemed like this was the first time he had ever seen the woman acting serious.

"It's about the Shiba clan." He felt his sweat drop.

"Did I do something wrong? Did you get in trouble because of the noble kid?" He was worried. He didn't want anything to get back to the person who took him in and did so much for him.

She smiled. "No it's nothing like that. It's actually a good thing. Everyone has heard about a new Shiba making a scene. One with power to get the Shiba's back to noble status. I want to make you the head of the Shiba clan. It would make sense since you are the one who will end up as a captain."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. He wasn't even a part of the family 2 weeks ago. Now he is supposed to be the head? "I can't do that. I am not even a real Shiba. I don't know how to run a noble family."

She laughed. "You realize that the clan is just me, Ganju, and some elders. There is nothing really to be in charge of. And as far as you not being a Shiba that is the other thing that I wanted to talk to you about." She paused for a second to grab something she had set off to the side. She handed it to Ichigo.

He looked at the item and saw it was a picture. It had Kukaku, Ganju, and a man that looked like him who he assumed could only be Kaien. That was not the surprising part of the picture. It was the fourth person there. It was his dad standing next to the others. "What is this?! Why is my dad in this picture?!"

He looked to the woman for an explanation but she just smirked. "That is my uncle Isshin. He went missing about 30 years ago. No one knows what happened to him. You know what this means right? You are a Shiba and always have been so don't worry about it. Will you do it?" She smirked at the boy as his face showed that the wheels were turning. The reason he had so much power, the reason why his dad always joked about spirits, and the reason why he always got along with the Shiba's. It was because he was one.

He thought about it for a while. "Fine. On one condition." They both stared at each other with serious expressions for a minute before she nodded. "I need you to tell me everything you have on old goat chin." They both broke out laughing.

Yoruichi joined them when she woke up to listen to embarrassing stories about Isshin Shiba that had all three laughing. That took up the rest of the weekend.

* * *

After a startling weekend of surprises and stories Ichigo made it back to the school to get ready for the new week of classes when he was stopped by his new friend Saburo.

"Shiro we need to talk."


End file.
